


Solitude is no bed of roses

by purplefox



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Brothers, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Starting from Dick, they know that seeking out others to ride the darkness out is nothing to be ashamed of. Needing another is not a weakness.





	Solitude is no bed of roses

It was too quiet. The manor was too huge. Honestly Jason felt that they had way more room than they needed. He could not sleep and on a whim checked replacement's room, it was empty. He checked the demon Spawn's room right after. Empty as well with only the dog and cat remaining.

So that was how he ended up going further down the darkened hall. On a suspicion. He hesitated outside of Dick's room on his way down to Bruce's.

He would not say everything was fine and dandy between himself and Bruce but he would say they had reached an understanding. And he had reached a peace of mind.

He gently pushed the door open to Dick's room. A room mostly unused unless the man was staying for an unseen amount of time. Or Babybat and replacement requested it. Or if Bruce had asked. Especially if Bruce had asked.

So when the door soundlessly opened and Jason was able to see into the room he was slightly surprised.

It was not an entirely unfamiliar scene but it honestly was one he had been expecting to see in Bruce's room. But as he acknowledged that Dick's room was filled with more than one occupant, he was able to admit that maybe this was the right room.

Considering their toleration of each other. It was freaky to see the brat curled into Dick's side as he was and to see Tim on Dick's other side. Being dragged into Dick's embrace by one arm his head on Dick's chest.

He sensed him before he spoke. Before he even materialized out the shadows. Jason turned to watch Bruce step forward next to him as if he had been always there.

"Can't sleep?" Bruce asked softly. None of those in the room even stirred.

"No." Jason admitted. "I guess nobody was able to." Except Dick. His face looked so peaceful in the dim light. Replacement and hell spawn were nuzzled into Dick so no chance of seeing their faces.

"The bed is big enough." Bruce offered. "You could squeeze in."

Jason gave Bruce the look that statement asked for. Squeeze in? This bed had to be only a little smaller than Bruce's own. In fact, there was enough room for Jason to lie down. Alfred. The dog and the cat and Bruce too and Jason suspected there would be room to spare.

The bed was ridiculously huge and the three of them were curled up in the middle of it. They looked a little lost among the navy sheets.

"Figures Dick would have the orgy sized bed." Jason muttered and blinked at the small smile that appeared on Bruce's face.

"You know how Dick is." Bruce said and Jason could feel the fondness. "The others prefer going here when nightmares come."

Instead of Bruce? Ouch.

Jason tried to imagine all the previous Robins excluding him curled around Dick seeking comfort and he could see that.

The time of curling up to Bruce was over for him. Dick was different. It was not as if he had not fallen asleep against Dick's shoulder or while forced into festivities all of them had just been near to each other.

A time or two he had borrowed Nighwing's hideout and the man himself had showed up and fallen asleep beside him radiating warmth and safety.

That was Dick.

"Yeah. I can see why the party is here." Jason snickered. He hesitated over his clothes then shrugged because a shirt and boxers were more than enough. He had gotten half into the room towards the bed when he realized Bruce was still outside the room.

"Not coming?" He asked because this was them. If Bruce was up too then he needed this. Not as if Dick would complain or say no. The amount of times Jason had seen Nightwing lend the tired Bat a shoulder was high.

Bruce slowly stepped in the room. Almost gliding as he passed Jason. Standing by the bed. Jason crossed to the other side noting how Bruce looked down at the trio in the bed.

Bruce gently traced Damian's face a small smile flickering as Damian moved into the touch. Bruce stepped back after Damian nuzzled into Dick again.

"Not tonight." Bruce said softly and he was gone. Jason snorted as he slipped onto the bed moving carefully not to jar the occupants. He eased gently in the spot behind Tim and felt calm immediately. He would be able to sleep now.

In front of him, Tim shifted his hand reaching back to grab his hand and tug him forward. Jason froze as he was snuggled into Replacement.

"Sleep already." Tim mumbled his words muffled by Dick's chest and sleep.

"Yeah." Jason mumbled back. The hand holding Tim's head to Dick's chest moved to his shoulder connecting him to them.

"Don't be distant now." Dick's very awake voice laughed. "It's okay we all have nights like this."

Dick sounded so happy and pleased to be able to hold them that Jason was unable to muster up the urge to leave the bed. It was night. The rain was soft outside and this was nothing, no one would expect a change in the morning. This was him making another step to mend whatever this was between them. He cared. A little but if Tim and Damien could do this much. He certainly could. He moved his linked hand over Tim until it rested on Dick's stomach.

X

Whatever time it was, it was way too early. Tim slowly opened one eye to see what disturbed him. It was too late the moment he made the conscious decision to open one eye his brain was back online.

There was no going back to sleep now.

What he had felt was the shift in the bed as Damian was moved closer to him. Dick was on the move. But it was too early.

Way too early, it was like what. Four or three? Jason moved behind him a half shuffle and cuddle forcing Tim to shift as well. Jason and Bruce had turned up about an hour or two after he and Damian had finally settled down.

It had to be four in the morning. Not too early really. Alfred would be up in an hour or some.

But it was too early for Dick to be moving and he was moving so carefully. He had rolled Damian softly and climbed over him. Tim had obviously been jostled by Dick rolling Damian onto Tim.

Not a very good idea.

Tim barely stifled a sigh when he saw Damian's eyes snap open at being moved. He had no idea why Dick was even bothering. They were all Bats.

Treating them as normal kids that would not notice someone sneaking out of bed. That did not work. It simply did not.

Behind him Tim could feel through Jason's breathing that he was awake. Damian's eyes were on his even as they all listened to Dick slip out of bed.

The door clicked shut behind him and that was the only sign they had that Dick had left.

"This normal?" Jason breathed into Tim's neck. Tim sighed as Jason shifted behind him. "Pretty sure he is not supposed to slip out of bed at the ass crack of dawn."

"Not Grayson's usually pattern." Damian slowly turned his head to look at where Dick had left.

"Usual pattern. Come here often Dami?" Jason asked. He was still behind Tim. Making Tim the little spoon, annoying.

"Maybe something is bothering him." Tim spoke up and was surprised at how sleepy his voice was. He was awake but his voice had not gotten the message.

"Something bothered all of us." Damian's voice was hard. "Grayson doesn't just leave."

"Like I said. Come here often?" Jason leaned over Tim's shoulder. "How often do you share a bed? He's rarely even here."

Obviously, the wrong thing to say to Damian. Tim groaned at the way Damian's face darkened. It was too early for this.

"Either you two follow him or shut up." He hissed. "It's early and I had plans to sleep in anyway."

"Sleep in next to Dick you mean." Tim rolled his eyes at Jason's mutter. Damian just shrugged and rolled away before he slipped off the bed.

"I'll go find Grayson."

"You'll feel like a right idiot that's what you'll feel." Jason snorted. Tim yelped as he was drawn fully back onto Jason. Jason buried his face into the back of his neck and locked his arm around his waist. Not that Tim could not get free. It was just weird.

He was being treated like a huge stuff animal.

"I will return to my room after." Damian announced.

"I'm not moving till Alfred calls me." Jason mumbled into Tim's neck.

That wasn't a bad idea. If only a little uncomfortable but they had survived so far.

X

“Bruce.” Dick sighed when he felt the presence behind him. He had known Bruce would seek him out, he had intentionally lingered a few seconds too long outside the man’s door after all. He could have stayed in bed with the others but he had felt the need to go out, had had needed to go and find Bruce.

“Dick.” Bruce’s voice was soft, contemplative and no sign of the deep sleep Dick knew he had roused the man out of. “It’s too early.” The calloused finger that stroked down his cheek before it lingered at his chin before Bruce’s hand dropped was warm and soothing. “Something is bothering you?”

“Shouldn’t I ask you that question?” Dick turned away from the wide window and the dark garden below to contemplate Bruce. “Bruce you don’t need to lock yourself away.” Bruce’s eyes changed slightly and Dick sighed when he caught the change in the dim light. “You know what I mean you grumpy old bat. Jason was right. You should have joined us. It’s what we are here for.”

“Another time.” Bruce dismissed and Dick rolled his eyes.

“Right.” He snorted before he moved forward. He carefully wrapped his arms around Bruce and tugged the man’s head until Bruce’s head was uncomfortably shoved against his chest. “Just relax, breathe.” He chuckled. “Listen to the sound of my heart Bruce and just breathe.”

Bruce froze for a few moments his hand splayed next to his head on Dick’s chest as they stood there together. For a few moments he stood riveted before he released a slow breath and the tension melted away from Bruce’s frame and he slightly sagged against Dick. It reminded Dick of their early years where he had leaned against Bruce for comfort.

After hard cases when Batman and Robin had not been enough to stop tragedy from unfolding. When after the harsh night they had simply sat in the darkness of the cave with Alfred’s dinner growing cold between them. Nights where Dick would let his head rest on Bruce’s shoulder as he fought for the strength to move.

Times where Bruce had just held him until they found the energy to continue. They always had, they always would but they had needed the comfort of each other’s presence. No words, just silence and the knowledge that the other was there. Back then when he was Robin, the hugs and touches were more for him than Bruce and when he became Nightwing he had tried to do the same for Bruce.

It had taken some time for Bruce to actually let the Batman drop back a little for Bruce to relax, or despair if only for a little. To be each other’s anchor against the despair and the nightmares. It was why the others flocked to Dick’s bed now. They needed to know that someone was there and that someone did not judge them, that someone understood.

A hug could mean so many things but for them it was another way of saying _‘I have you, I won’t let you fall, I’ll catch you and pick you back up.’_ At least that was what he thought personally. The embraces were a grounding for him.

Bruce’s breathing changed and Dick fought back his smile at how Bruce leaned into him. He knew Bruce rarely let himself break down or seek comfort. It certainly was not a Batman thing but Batman could be so caring for others. When they were the ones hurt, he was their rock, their comfort.

And when Batman needed it the idiot tried to do it alone. Sometimes he could be talked down and sometimes he just needed that reminder that someone was with him and always would. His grip tightened and he drew Bruce closer to him, they all had their bad days.

That Bruce could rely on him, on them for a little bit. It warmed his heart. “I got you.” Dick whispered softly. “I’ve got you.”

X

Dick was surprised that it was not Titus that intruded the room and was instead Alfred the cat. Sure they were all Damian’s animals and they all got along with them but Bruce and Titus had bonded in their own way and Bruce liked dogs.

Still when the paw eased its way onto the bed before Pennyworth the cat’s eyes came into view Dick could only huff before he patted the bed in invitation. Bruce had gone back to sleep as he usually did but Dick was wide awake. It was hard to sleep.

Bruce did not even shift when the cat leapt onto the bed ears high and tail low. Dick watched the wide berth the cat gave Bruce before it settled between them with a smug look. Dick glanced at the area he had patted in invitation before he glanced back at the contented cat and allowed himself a small laugh. “You really take after him don’t you?” He asked softly before he used a finger to gently stroke the cat’s ears. “Come here often?”

The cat yawned in response before it wrapped its tail around itself. Dick relaxed in the bed again and eyed Bruce’s back. His figure was not fully relaxed but it was enough. He doubted Bruce would speak about his problems anytime soon either so he would have to be happy enough that Bruce had let down the walls for him.

Of course, it was times like this that his mind wandered to places better left untouched. He sadly watched Bruce’s back as his eyes traced the man’s scars and muscles, it would be so easy to pretend that the circumstances were something different. It would be too easy to pretend for a moment that he had everything he wanted but that was the problem, it was too easy. Too easy to believe.

Dick rolled slightly so his face rested close to Pennyworth’s paws and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and soaked up the feeling of not being alone before he sought sleep once more.

X

He had slept again but not for very long. Dick’s eyes came open with the soft click alerting him that the door had opened. Alfred’s soft footsteps he quickly recognized and he allowed himself a slow stretch even as he plucked the nesting cat from his hair.

“Master Dick.” Alfred said softly while he adjusted the curtains. “A pleasure as always.”

“Morning Alfred.” He yawned before he checked Bruce’s side of the bed. It was one of those rare times as Bruce had not even moved or twitched, he really was at peace and that let him know Bruce really had needed his company.

His plans for departure later on melted away when he took in the relaxed state of Bruce’s shoulder. Even when he had been younger Bruce had been wrapped up in his demons and darker thoughts. He had never let go of the darkness or Batman. But it was safe to assume that a weight had been lifted from Bruce’s shoulder.

It might have been Dick’s presence; it could have been the fact that most of them were under the same roof together seeking out each other acting like real family. It could be a combination of things and it could be that Bruce had looked at all those things and allowed himself to be happy about it. Knowing Bruce, the way he did… he still was unable to guess just what it was but that was okay.

Bruce was Bruce. He had spent a long time loving and caring for the man and he had never thought it would be easy, it was Bruce after all and Bruce was always the first to let you know that he came with plenty of issues. Even if he never came out and said it.

The cat stalked off him with a soft flick of its tail and Dick had a small chuckle at the way it walked over Bruce before it disappeared over the edge.

“I see this is where the feline had made its bed.” Alfred huffed. “I wondered if the little terror had gone after Master Damian, I see Master Bruce was the target.”

“Well… not really surprised. Cats seem to like Bats.” Dick sighed with a stretch. “Pretty early Alfred.”

“Yet most of you are awake, Master Damian I feel has already gone for the gym while Master Jason remains in bed, yours.”

“These things happen.” Dick shrugged, he knew Alfred was not mad about the others, Alfred had woken him many times when it was himself and Damian or himself and Tim. Sometimes he wanted, need to separate himself from humans and focus on something like animals and sometimes he needed to focus on family.

X

“You’re not okay.” Bruce said from the door and Dick rolled his eyes before he slouched further on the couch.

“Based on what? What I’m eating? The show?” He sighed before he hit mute on the remote. “For fuck sake Bruce, it is just a show.”

“No people, a two-hour documentary on animals.” Bruce responded dryly. “On top of that, other than introduction no people say anything. Just plenty of pictures of animals.”

“Nothing wrong with getting some nice looks at what nature has to offer, you never know what nature has to offer.” Dick pointed out, “There’s Goliath for example.”

“Is it a case?” Dick twitched when the sofa dipped with Bruce’s weight.

“No.” He muttered. “Just memories, the way it always is.”

“We can’t save everyone.” Bruce said softly. “Even though we want to even though we try and do our best and beyond.”

“I just want to be able to save those who depend on me.” Dick responded softly, “I hear them when I sleep just like you do, just as we all do. Failure tends to haunt your dreams and it is the loudest thing to ignore.”

“Dick you have never failed me.” The soft touch to his hand made him shift his attention to the wild horses on screen to the hand Bruce had covering his. “You never have and you never will, I have failed I will continue to fail but you… you’ve done everything right.” The hand over his curled around his hand and Dick had a moment to savour it before he smiled.

“You’re getting scarily good at this feelings thing.” He whispered before he squeezed Bruce’s hand back.

X

It was hard to keep his smile off his face; Bruce could be so prickly sometimes. A real hardass and an emotional wall but when he let people in or he let people lean on him it could be the sweetest thing in the world, also sort of cute but he knew if he was to tell that to the man’s face at that sort of time Bruce would shut down faster than Gotham did after an Arkham breakout was announced.

But he could think about how cute it was.

A heavy sigh behind him made him tilt his head back and the figure that leaned against the other side of the couch made him laugh. “Whatever it is it can’t be that bad.”

“Depends of your definition of bad.” Jason snorted before he leaned into an acceptable, Alfred approved slouch against the couch. “I had a good case going until the big ole Bat got his claws into it.”

“Don’t tell me you came to argue with him about that.” Dick raised an eyebrow in disbelief. Jason was in uniform but the helmet was nowhere near to be seen and he did not have the aura around him that he usually did when he came to argue with Bruce.

“Na, came for Tim.” Jason shrugged, “His case with the little teen troubles can give me some information on a case I’ve had on back burner for a while. With the old Bats sticking his nose in and then covering it with his cape it is pretty much done.”

“Doesn’t mean you’ll get closure.” Dick rolled his eyes. “Ask him to team up, it was your case and I’m sure it started in your area or just abouts.”

“And it is times like these you really see who is the Batmom after Alfred of course.” Jason sniggered Dick returned the laugh.

“He is the Mom sometimes but he is the Dad to us all, even to Bruce.”

“Well obviously, he has more of a brain than anyone else and he’s a badass, but why were you in here alone?”

“Just thinking.” Dick mused.

“About patrol? Because you have an hour to suit up and get out there unless you are working a case and I’m certain you aren’t.”

“Nagging, sure you aren’t the mom?” Dick yawned before he stood up he laughed at the horror on Jason’s face before he vaulted over the couch he laughed again when he landed. “Don’t look so horrified Jason.”

“You take that back.” Jason hissed. “That is just no, not you guys, never I’d never make it.”

“Well it is a dauntless task keeping us in line… however does Alfred do it.” Dick sighed he frowned at the amused look Jason sent him. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Jason waved. “Just thinking.”

X

“Not that I’m not appreciating the massage Bruce.” Dick murmured as Bruce’s hands soothed away the aches and pains in his feet. Bruce was ridiculously good at it, he had started back when he was first Robin because Dick had complained once, that he kept with the tradition was enough to make him want to smile. “But patrol wasn’t that rough.”

“But you have to admit that your thoughts were elsewhere.” Bruce pointed out before he skilfully soothed away a knot. Dick had a moment where his eyes rolled back and he whimpered from the sheer relief before he fought back to concentrate on Bruce’s words. “You can say otherwise but something is bothering you.”

“Nothing is.” He insisted. Bruce stopped what he was doing to give him a blank look and Dick rolled his eyes. “I’m not lying, I swear and even if I was you would know there would be no sense in it. I was just…” Longing. “Thinking.”

“There’s no reason you have to do it alone.” Bruce murmured while his hands worked on the arch of his foot. “Bouncing ideas off someone is a good way to figure things out.”

“Sure thing mister I’m all darkness I need no partner.” Dick huffed before he laughed at the slightly wounded look Bruce gave him. “Okay you aren’t like that now but we both know you were… and sometimes you revert back to that nonsense and someone… usually me has to drag you from the cave of gloom you’ve dragged yourself into.” He paused to grin. “Usually Alfred has to get someone do it physically.”

“Dick.” Bruce’s voice was a low warning and Dick could only huff in response.

“Listen.” Dick reached his hands down to linger over Bruce’s. “I’m fine, just stay with me for a bit.”

“Always.”

“You could at least hesitate a little before you say something like that you know?” Dick sighed. “I know you like avoiding certain words. Even around Damian which I’ve been meaning to talk to the two of you about that because you’re bad but I swear in time he’ll be worst. Bruce, all of us care for you and because we have you, we have a family, something to care for and protect. Something to love and I can’t tell you enough what that means to us even if we may not act like it.”

Bruce remained silent his fingers working almost absentmindedly over Dick’s feet and if it had been anyone but Bruce, anyone but Batman then Dick would have said that the man had forgotten what he was doing but Bruce was always aware of his actions and always thinking a step and twenty ahead.

“Sort of thought you would have stopped me when I started to get mushy.” Dick sighed. “You really have gotten mushy in your old age haven’t you? Will you let me say how much I-“

“All of your feelings.” Bruce interrupted and Dick grinned. “I’m aware of them, all of you mean a lot to me. To the extent that I consider myself compromised when you are involved. I’m aware of my many issues but I do not think that most of you are aware that you are one of my many strengths. I depend on you all more than you know.”

And somehow there was nothing that Dick could say to that. He just stared down at Bruce, no words coming to his lips. He joked plenty that no one avoided the L-word like Bruce Wayne or Batman but that he showed you how he felt. Yet he had not said it outright but Bruce had gone the long way around and said that not only did he love and trust them all, that he needed them.

Clark would get a kick out of it for certain. He might even pretend to swoon and the image of that made him smile a bit as he stared into Bruce’s eyes. Bruce had come a long way. He had known Bruce since he had been a child and worried, cared and loved the man for just as long. It was not an easy job. Bruce had issues and it just made Alfred even more of a man for sticking around and persevering.

But to hear such a thing really did loosen something in his chest. It was hard to describe their relationship to others. He and Bruce had been brothers fighting the war for Gotham. Of course if you went the legal route he could be written off as a simple ward or son but it had never been that or just that.

Dick had one Father and Bruce knew that. Of course as Robin he had not minded Bruce as a father figure, when he had first started off as Robin anyway but his need to shine brighter, fall further and bring hope had risen… well he had not wanted to follow but he had wanted to stay right by Bruce’s side.

The old ways were simpler back then. When they did not know much. When they had not questioned just went along as partners. Nightwing had a rift with Batman and although it was better it still existed although they pretended not. It was mostly when Bruce stuck his head up his ass and refused to trust or listen.

Still, they were friends, brothers and he would always have Bruce’s back. He loved him that was it. He did not need anything more than that. He knew how he felt and he knew how Bruce was. Their fight was so dark, he just wanted some light for Bruce. Even if the light was not him.

But Bruce accepted them all as his lights. Him, Alfred, Jason, Tim, Damian, Cassandra, Clark, Diana and maybe Oliver if they were going to push it. They were the lights to keep Batman as Batman and to keep Bruce steady. It was a good feeling.

“Come up here.” He chuckled; he witnessed the small rolling of eyes that Bruce did before the man leaned awkwardly over him. Dick chuckled again before he flipped Bruce over so he could bury his head on the man’s chest. He inhaled Bruce’s scent and smiled when the man’s arms came around him to hold him close.

X

It was not weird to see Bruce using the rings to work out but it certainly brought some nostalgia. Back when Dick was Robin, Bruce used to listen to his pleas and whatever routine Dick wanted to try, Bruce would try at least one.

For Dick being an acrobat was part of he was and he had always been thankful that Bruce had never considered taking that away. Back before it had been just them but now there were more things, more people and honestly Dick did not have a problem with it.

He and Bruce had gotten older of course but they still had some moves, of course Bruce would never be as agile as he was or look half as good doing it either. Dick stepped forward with a smile until he was under the net. “Want to try some stuff?”

“If you were anybody else, say someone sensible with limits and a plan, I would say yes.” Bruce said before he let go and bounced on the net. “But you too often prefer to figure out how to land after you’ve let go.”

“It’s a great feeling Boss.” Dick pointed out. “You might want to try it sometime.”

“I prefer to leave that to you.” Bruce snorted. “But what you can do… is let me catch you from time to time.” Bruce rolled off the net and padded away on his bare feet to where a towel was waiting. Dick gaped at Bruce’s broad bare back as he turned the man’s words to him over and over in his head. He knew Bruce had been getting chatty and a bit touchy feely but he had never expected to hear that. He guessed Bruce would never fail to surprise him. Let him catch him, sort of cute.

X

It was the blank look Tim shot him at the breakfast table after he and Bruce stumbled down for breakfast the fourth day in a row that made him choke in his tea and shake his head at Tim furiously. Tim arched an eyebrow his entire demeanour disbelieving and Dick had to smother a sigh.

Just because he might want something did not mean he would be able to get it. Thinking such things was just nonsense. He and Bruce were closer these days but Bruce was the king of compartmentalization and Dick was certain that where he was compartmentalized was nowhere near where he actually wanted to be.

It was nothing to despair over, it was simple facts that he had accepted. Family was important to Dick, that he could have what he did with the others was more than enough. His brothers, Alfred worrying over him, waking next to Bruce sometimes. It was more than enough and the way his brothers trusted him to fall asleep next to him.

Wanting more would be greedy wouldn’t it? What more could he even have? Bruce kissing him in the morning? Having Bruce’s trust, his support and having him come to him, more than he had ever hoped of receiving. He was not a child; he was a man and he would happily take the lot life had given him.

He shook his head at Tim again giving him a wry smile as he stealthily stole some of the fruits from Damian’s plate while he argued with Jason about feeding Titus food from the table. His life was already good, if he were with Bruce in that way it would just be another layer of icing on the cake and maybe some toppings. It was not necessary, he was fine.

If he said it enough times it would become true. Speak and it shall come into existence. Or something like that.

X

Someone was playing the piano and it was not Tim or Damian. Dick paused outside the door only to peer in and smile. From the back alone people would have made assumptions but he had been watching people for so long that he knew at a glance who the person was.

He was talented but Dick was unsure how much of that was genetics and how much of that was the lessons in high society that he was getting. He glanced down the hall before he laughed softly and stepped inside the room. The playing on the piano never faltered but the person knew he was there. He stepped closer and closer letting the music wash over him.

A modern piece but it was deep. The way that he skilfully played the keys. He was full of grace and emotion that one. Dick took a seat at the far end of the bench and found himself looking into green eyes. Without a pause Kon-El kept playing but the wink he gave Dick was so cheeky he had to laugh. Genetics were so scary. It was Clark’s wink but he saw Luthor’s charisma in those eyes.

“All the places to play a piano.” Dick said softly. “And you choose the scariest of them all. Aren’t you afraid that Bruce will stick you with something?”

“Mercy would just pull it out when I go home.” Kon-El laughed as he closed his eyes. “Besides, I’m looking for comfort.” The tone of the piano changed as he played. “Tim’s here so where else can I go? The more I talk to Dad about teenager stuff the more I think I remind him of Clark. I’m trying not to do that.” He muttered as the notes he chose became darker and darker. “He’s the one person I don’t need that from.”

“He’s still your Dad.” Dick said softly before he sighed. “But I do understand what you mean. It must be tough dealing with that.” Dick had no clue how Clark and Luthor were coping but he knew they were trying. That had to count for something. Even though in his opinion they had been a little late on the whole thing. “What happened that you came to the house of the person that terrifies you?” He was actually curious. Kon-El was so flippant with every single member of the league except Bruce. Bruce or Batman moved and Kon-El flinched into line.

“I got dumped.” Kon-El’s words were way too cheery for Dick to believe that he was fine. “Cassie dumped me.” He played a long line of soft keys before he sighed. “For good this time. She wasn’t even upset or angry. She was just tired. I think we all are.” He hummed. “But.” He sighed as he slowed down. “She dumped me. Again. Tim was right. Again. Hell, even Dad was right. I shouldn’t have kept pushing.” He trailed off as the music picked up once more. “Should have left us as we were but I let that kiss get to me.”

“I think Jason told you heat of the moment tumbles are a bad idea.” Dick crossed his legs and shook his head. “I remember being there for that conversation. You almost died. She almost died. That isn’t exactly one the best circumstances to get back together.”

“Especially when she keeps drinking the Kool-Aid from the others at the tower.” Kon-El muttered as he continued to play. “Started to sound like my ex for a bit there. It was tiring. And she, better than anyone knows how hard I have it. But she couldn’t handle it.” He murmured. “But that’s fine.” He didn’t sound fine. “I have everything else. And I think we’ll be able to work together. I didn’t lose everything.”

“But it hurts.” Dick said softly. Kon-El glanced at him for a few moments his hands never slowing down before he sighed. Then he gave a nod.

“It hurts.” He said softly. “But I have Tim. No matter what I’ll have Tim in my heart.” He said softly. “So I’m fine, I will be fine. It’s not a big deal.” He sighed. “Just… I really still like her.”

“Getting over someone isn’t easy.” Dick admitted softly. “I speak from experience. When you like them you like them. It’s hard to settle and it’s hard to stay away.”

“I just want to chill with my boys and cry it out until the next meeting.” Kon-El muttered. “I tried so hard Dick. I worked my ass off and I opened myself up. It wasn’t enough.” All Dick could do was sling an arm around the person who was not his brother but who he understood so well.

X

“He’s still here.” Bruce looked up from where he had been examining a box in Dick’s room. Dick rolled his eyes as he shuffled towards his dresser. “Why is he still here? There are not supposed to be any Metas in Gotham.”

“He didn’t go on patrol.” Dick rolled his eyes as Bruce continued to toy with the box by his nightstand. He knew Bruce had figured out the mechanism already. He most likely just found it fascinating. “And it would be really hypocritical to let Clark do what he wants but send his son home. Especially when he’s hurting.”

“She was never going to stay. The longer they stayed together the bigger chances of them developing a rift that would not heal.” Dick shrugged into his shirt as he listened to Bruce speak. “From the beginning they were ill matched. He’s picked up his parents’ horrible romantic choices.”

“I thought you liked Lois and Lana.” Dick shot at Bruce as he crossed his arms. “And from what I’ve heard you say. Victoria was always a snake at school.”

“Luthor likes those sorts of women and games. He can’t survive without them.” Bruce sighed. “But Kon-El resembles Clark in the matters of the heart. Someone to accept him and love him with all the flaws and faults. Someone who won’t ask for too much but take everything he has to give. He’s just like Clark. It was doomed to fail.”

“The only time you wished he was like a Luthor more huh.” Dick yawned as he crawled onto his bed. Bruce eyed him before he rolled over yanking some of the pillows with him. Dick shook his head before he shifted closer so he could touch Bruce’s back. So many scars and bruises. So many injuries but Dick had them too. “I’m not wrong you know.”

“I know.” Bruce sounded so sullen Dick had to laugh. “History repeating itself. No wonder Luthor is so flustered. It’s not just himself. He sees Clark as well.”

“Luthor loves him.” Dick pointed out softly. “He would have to. Kon-El has him twisted around his finger.”

“And he doesn’t even notice.” Bruce sounded insulted so Dick laughed softly. “It would delight Luthor if we let him have free range of the house.”

“But it’s easier to keep an eye on him when he’s here.” Dick pointed out. “Besides, if he quits the league and goes with the Outlaws or the Outsiders. Things will get messy fast Bruce. You know this.”

“I do.” Bruce muttered. “But did it have to be Gotham? Star city is also an option.”

“Not so soon after a breakup.” Dick laughed as he gently traced his finger over Bruce’s back. Deep in his gut he felt fluttering but, in his head, he just felt content.

X

“May I join you?” Dick was certain that Bruce had his own schedule for meditation going on but he was not going to go and push him away. Instead he shook his head and waved for Bruce to take a spot on any of the mats around him.

With the mansion so full and he meant that. He had expected to be joined eventually but not by Bruce. Tim maybe. Maybe Jason would come by to make a few jokes and poke some fun at him. Alfred might come and take a seat for a few moments. Breathe deeply with Dick. But Bruce? Dick had not seen that one coming. He did not mind it.

“He’s still here I see.” Bruce’s voice was soft as he took slow deep breaths. “Hiding behind Tim.”

“That’s because you keep trying to scare him.” Dick tried to fight his smile and lost. “He hides behind Alfred and Jason too. It’s cute. I find it cute how Luthor and Clark have to yell to bring him into line-“

“Or threaten the treaty or to return to villainy.” Bruce interrupted with a snort.

“Yeah.” Dick smiled because he remembered sniggering during that conversation. “That too.” He had tried to hide behind Roy so he could laugh but Roy’s shaking shoulders had been a give away in themselves. “But it’s cute how everyone has to try and muscle him into line and you appear and he falls into formation. It’s cute.”

“He needs discipline. Knowledge. He needs to be trained.” Bruce muttered before he fell silent. “And while I say no metas in Gotham he is good for Tim. Good for Jason as well.”

“Yes he is.” Dick smiled as he slowly stretched. He held the pose as he thought about it. “You know, I think that’s the best glue. Metropolis Meta. Kon-El changes situations.”

“Yes he does but he doesn’t have the run of the house.” Bruce said softly. Dick opened his eyes just so he could look at Bruce in front of him. He waited for the man to acknowledge his stare before he rolled his eyes. That got a small smile from Bruce. “As helpful and amusing as his presence is, he has somewhere to go.”

“He would be there more often if Tim was allowed to stay the night more often.” Dick pointed out as he stretched out his leg. Bruce dodged the first sweep of his foot but the next he caught in his hand. “And just what are you going to do here?”

“What do you think?” Bruce tone was so playful that Dick almost lost his breath. Then he had to give a low laugh as Bruce began to give him a massage. Bruce could be silly sometimes but people rarely saw. Before he used to think it was a shame. Now he was glad he was one of the few that got to see.

X

It was not a blast from the past it was them moving forward together for the future. These moments with Bruce when he let Dick by his side when he let Dick just be with him. He honestly could not be any happier.

Bruce relying on him was something he had been wanting for a long time. While it was not everything that Dick wanted it was what he was happy to have. Bruce worried for him. Bruce relying on him. Smiling and letting his guard down. The moments that were just for them.

Giving comfort the only way they knew how. Getting to wake up in Bruce’s large bed. It was not exactly what Dick wanted. But he was still pleased with rolling over or shoving blankets off himself and seeing Bruce’s sleeping face or his back.

It was nice to go sleep the bigger spoon Bruce’s large back slowly relaxing as they drifted off. It was nice to drift off to his heartbeat. To place his head on Bruce’s shoulder and talk softly until he drifted off Bruce answering back or even just showing that he was still listening.

It was a part of Bruce that Dick was pleased that he was sharing. Every time he reached out for Bruce. The man reached back for him and that was what was important there to him. The way that Bruce reacted for him. The way that he relaxed against him, sought him out.

“I almost thought you were a clone.” He murmured against Bruce’s skin. “But I tested that theory.”

“Really?” Bruce was amused as he continued to read reports. Dick was halfway to drifting off without shame. “You did not use our labs. Did you go to one of yours during patrols?”

“Mmm.” Dick murmured as he muttered into Bruce’s shoulder. “Got Kon-El to run a few things for me when he had the chance. He was already here.” He could feel the tension from Bruce at his words. “He doesn’t stay.” He pointed out.

“He would love to.” Bruce sighed before he reached towards the headboard. A click and the reports were put away. Another click and the headboard was secured. A shift and the light was dimmed. “Your room?” Bruce’s voice was an amused tease.

“Too far.” Dick smiled. “Unless you plan on carrying me. And if you do I want Pennyworth to keep me company.”

“Is that so.” Bruce’s arm stretched across him to reach for the blanket. He covered Dick then himself before he sighed slowly. “Then in this case you shall have myself to deal with alone.”

“Not a bad deal.” Dick admitted as he drifted off. “I don’t mind.” Because he truly did not. Drifting off with Bruce was the best case scenario for him.

X

Bruce was not stupid but he was the master of compartmentalization. Dick knew he would figure things out or at least some but he never thought Bruce would do anything. Even if he did he expected the one to make a move would be Batman. It just made sense.

And Dick had a long list of fantasies locked away in his head about Batman making moves but that was his business and no one else’s.

The idea of Bruce changing things. That was honestly hilarious. Which was why he was frozen solid when before they entered a ballroom for an event he was surprised by Bruce’s soft kiss to his cheek. Bruce stepped out as if nothing had happened and Dick was left gaping at his broad back.

That was not the end of the night either. Again, this time in the coatroom after Dick had managed to bug his target. He had heard Bruce enter but his focus was on sliding the wireless communicator back under his jacket.

So he was surprised when Bruce stroked his hair. He paid attention when Bruce cupped his cheek. Paid more mind when Bruce caged him in and kissed him. It was out of his dreams. Beyond anything he had thought would happen and it felt right.

Dick kissed him back but it was only for an instant. Only returned the heat that Bruce had stoked before he was gone.

X

“Dick.” Nothing had changed. Just as how he had thought it would not. The only difference now was… Dick lowered his motorcycle helmet and put it away on the rack. He crossed the cave to where Bruce waited and placed his hand in his.

They still went on patrols. They were still them it was just that this element was added to them. There was a them now and as sweet and new as it was. It felt so natural that Dick had to smile at it all.

X

He knew better than anyone that Bruce had problems verbalizing anything emotional. Bruce tried, he really did. He better than anyone knew what issues that he had. Dick knew that. But at least Bruce was trying for Dick.

He was covered with sweat, catching his breath in bed and hiding his smile. Bruce’s panting was slowing as he controlled his body. What had Dick smiling was what Bruce had sought to say when Dick’s body was being over taken by pleasure. He had heard it. Bruce knew that he had heard it. It felt nice to hear it for once. Their feelings were equal.

X

“What the-“ Dick looked up at Jason’s voice. “Everyone’s here?” He lingered in the doorway. “Aw man you two really have to do that?”

That was Dick’s legs in Bruce’s lap as he curled up next to the man on the couch. Damian had his dog and cat as he sat on the opposite chair. Tim was on the other sofa Kon resting against him. The big screen was showing the movie that Bruce had chosen.

“Considering what it could be.” Tim told Jason as he gestured for him to come closer. “We’re blessed.”

“You’re right.” Jason nodded as he slipped out his jacket. He patted Dick’s shoulder as he eased past them on his way to Tim’s side. He snagged a bowl of popcorn from the table and fell into the seat next to Tim and like Kon, slung an arm over Tim. “So since we all feel the same way right now. Movie time right?”


End file.
